


Burning Down Privet Drive

by siriusbarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Dursley Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry/Luna - Freeform, Healing, Huna, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Privet Drive, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusbarks/pseuds/siriusbarks
Summary: For his 21st birthday, Luna has a surprise gift. And it's nothing Harry could have ever expected or predicted. Then again, nothing about living with Luna Lovegood is ever predictable, is it? Post-war Harry. "Be a freak like me too," Luna whispers in his ear. Abused!PTSD!Harry with a happy, twist ending. Dursley bashing. Harry/Luna/Ginny.





	

**Burning Down Privet Drive (** _Be a Freak Like Me) -- >_ _**([Link: read rest of story is on fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12198211/1/Burning-Down-Privet-Drive))** _

**_[Harry/Luna]_ **

**_[Song: Lana Del Rey -_ _Freak_ _]_**

**_[Hiraeth (n.) "a nostalgia for a home to which you cannot return; a longing for a home that is no longer or never was"]_ **

**_Warning: for mild language, sexual content and references to abuse_ **

* * *

I.

Today was his birthday. His 21st birthday.

He awoke near dawn, half-dressed, half-naked with Luna's warm body wrapped around his own. It was a quiet, tranquil moment and Harry closed his eyes to contemplate the fact that he was 21 today before closing his eyes again and drifting back off to sleep.

It was a few more hours before he officially woke up and Luna was doing all kinds of things to tease and awaken him—like dragging her nails slowly down his back, licking his ear, and placing little kisses across his chest—until finally he rolled over on top of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Fine, you win. I'm awake," he whispered with a tired groan as he gazed down at her. Luna never seemed to get tired no matter how little or much sleep she had. Harry always had to keep up with her stamina. He sighed with a little content smile before he started placing rough kisses down her throat and chest in retaliation. Luna giggled as his stubble scratched against her pale, porcelain skin.

After they had spent a good half an hour, taking care of _his_ first birthday present, Luna nibbled at his ear and told him she had a second birthday present.

 _Now I wonder what that could be,_ Harry thought satisfactorily as he got dressed into casually elegant black robes and a crisp white shirt.

Luna followed him, dressed in a simple green dress over jeans, before telling him to sit down on their bed.

.

"Close your eyes," Luna said into Harry's ear. His skin tingled where her cool breath briefly touched his neck.

Harry, perhaps 6 months ago, would be apprehensive about closing his eyes when Luna asked. But since he'd been dating her, he'd learned to subtly trust her, and more often than not, she surprised him with her quirky personality—to the point where he enjoyed her eccentric surprises.

Harry closed his green eyes and nodded. Trusting her.

"I'm listening," he whispered back to her as if they were both anticipating a surprise that they had to be very quiet about.

"Good," she said. He could practically hear her smirk in her wispy, Irish voice. "Now come over here," she instructed and Luna inserted her hand into his. His fingers interlaced with her much smaller fingers and she led him upwards from their shared, messy bed (with its homemade Nargle-wool quilt knitted by Luna herself) and down their hallway.

When Harry felt the bare brick of their fireplace hearth under his feet, however, he grew, slightly, apprehensive.

"Luna, you wouldn't happen to be taking us by Floo somewhere, now would you?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried, as, with his eyes still closed, he pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose. It was a nervous habit of his.

Luna—he imagined because he still couldn't see—smirked and tugged at his hand tighter. "Don't worry, I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go, Harry Potter," she spoke his full name as if they were suddenly strangers and not boyfriend-girlfriend of six months. Though with Luna you could never tell exactly where you stood with her or what she was really thinking at any moment. Which really made the 'surprise' bit of her birthday surprise...that much more worrying. Despite her assurances to the contrary.

"Yes, well..." He coughed uncomfortably. "Harry Potter," he also randomly began referred to himself, and his famous name, in second person, "is a bit—er—tad worried where you might take him." He coughed again and did his best not to open his eyes and call this whole birthday surprise off. "Last time, as I seem to recall, you took us to a place in Denmark where they only sold fish and everything was covered in ice."

"That was so we could see the Seal-skin, Soul-skin," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Harry said. "Except when you fell through the hole in the ice, I had to go in and rescue you. I don't like cold water." He had to do it once to get the sword from an ice-cold lake; doing it again in a Danish lake wasn't much more fun the second time around.

"It was sweet of you."

Harry sighed, and he was half-way crossed between a grin and an annoyed frown. "Yes, well, I don't think I would have let you drown, would I?" he asked ironically. Luna could be rather ditsy at times like these.

But then he felt her small, nimble fingers tracing some invisible scripture onto his cheek and he shivered, remembering why he loved this witch so much; she could drive him wild with her touch. She rubbed her nose against his sweater, as if inhaling a part of him through his scent.

"Let's go, Harry," she said and tugged at his hands.

He felt his feet move a bit closer to the dusty ash of the fireplace. At any moment now he knew Luna was going to throw a handful of the Floo powder in and take him—still with blind trust—wherever she was taking him.

"Do I really need to have my eyes closed for this?" he asked with a tired sigh. "I'll hear what you say when you throw the Floo powder in."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Then cover your ears too."

Harry took a long exhale of breath, trying to remember when and where Luna got the idea that he liked birthday surprises, before he complied and raised both hands to cover his ears.

A moment later, Luna grabbed him by the wrist and then he could feel her momentum as she threw a handful of Floo powder into their fireplace, whispered into the hearth something he could not hear, and then dragged him forward into the fireplace's cold flames.

He _really_ hoped she didn't take him to Iceland or Denmark again.

.

.

 

.

Thanks for reading, the rest of the story and subsequent chapters can be found on my [fanfiction net account](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12198211/1/Burning-Down-Privet-Drive) under the same title, just click on the link. Thanks :)

siriusbarks

 


End file.
